


You May Say I'm a Dreamer

by Twinklylightseverywhere



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bipolar Disorder, Detailed Description of Suicide Attempt, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, References to Depression, References to Mania, V Emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylightseverywhere/pseuds/Twinklylightseverywhere
Summary: Contrary to what some people may think, it isn’t him being bipolar that he’s most ashamed of.What he’s most ashamed of, is the fact that he’s no longer be able to call these people his friends.Or; a canon re-write of the Even/Balloon Squad reunion.





	You May Say I'm a Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> First of all, I would like to blame [Mack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans), who made me get emo about this all over again, which then lead to me being unable to help myself. This is for u bb <3  
> Second of all, this fic will go in depth with Even's mental illness and his suicide attempt. Please be warned.  
> I am not bipolar, and I am not claiming to be an expert on this mental illness. This is simply my interpretation of the story. If you have any questions regarding this, I would be more than happy to hear them!  
> With all that being said, I hope you enjoy!

For the first time in a long time, Even can actually say that he is happy.

Even can narrow it down to a couple of factors. Firstly, he is taking his meds regularly. Secondly, he finally feels comfortable at school. He is no longer the subject of gossip and whispers and stares. He is no longer “the crazy guy”. He is just Even. Thirdly, and most excitingly, he has a boyfriend. He has a boyfriend who isn’t absolutely smothering. Someone who trusts his integrity. Someone who understands that Even is able to have emotions without it being either mania or depression. Someone who understands that sometimes, Even just wants to have a little fun. Sometimes, if he is careful enough, he can have a couple drinks and smokes and be totally okay. Sonja, as hard as she tried, never understood that. Isak understands it.

The only thing that hasn’t fallen into place are the occasional messages that’ll come through on Even’s phone.

_ Hey man! I know it’s been awhile but how are you? Me and the boys were wondering if you wanted to chill sometime- _

_ Hei. How are you? _

There’s no way that Even could ever forget his friends.

Apparently, there’s no way that they could ever forget him, either.

Even wants to just forget them. His ego is begging him to forget everything that happened at Bakka. His pride and dignity are in flames. No matter how much farther he’s gotten away from that dark place, there’s always something that reels him back, a fish hook snagging him by the cheek and wrenching him to the surface, cold, bleeding, and gasping for air.

No matter how hard he tries, he can’t forget the overwhelming euphoria and uncontrollability of the mania. Kissing his best friend, despite having a girlfriend. Turning to the Quran, posting the verses, crashing, and then darkness. Depression, or the deep black hole, doesn’t reel him in like a fishing hook. Depression is a warm hug on a cold night. It feels so warm and lovely and it tells you to,  _ stay, go to sleep _ , until you wake up. Then suddenly, its grip is unrelenting, and you are screaming, but you can’t move.

This is the very reason that Even stays away from his old friends. Because even looking back at old pictures brings back the memories. The feelings of,  _ you’re not good enough, you’re a sinner, you DON’T DESERVE TO LIVE, GO KILL YOURSELF. _

It’s easier to just stay away.

His friends don’t make that easy on him either. 

 

Fredag 16.12.16 kl 19:19

Isak is teasing him, that much he is sure of. Something about his mother and 500kr a week but Even gets a little distracted.

He’s texting his mom, to let her know about Isak’s visit, when a new message comes in.

_ Hei, Even! We were wondering if you wanted to go out and grab some drinks sometime? I know it’s been awhile but- _

Even closes the message, not even bothering to finish reading it.

He loves Yousef, he really does, but he needs to stop.

Doesn’t he understand that he’s better off without Even? Even’s already come to terms with the fact that his old friendships may never be mended, and he knows that he just has to deal with it. Especially now that he has Isak.

Instead, he turns back to Isak, and he hopes that his face hasn’t revealed to much.

“As long as you’re smiling,” Isak says, and phew.

“Will do.” Even says absentmindedly, as he finishes his text to his mum.

“And wearing clothes,” Even laughs are this, turning to his boyfriend. “Then everything’s chill.”

“I promise I’ll wear clothes.” Even murmurs, and then they’re kissing. Even can almost forget about the entire thing.

 

For the most part, Even can forget about everything that happened at Bakka. Especially when he moves in with his absolutely wonderful boyfriend. He has a good group of friends again. There’s Jonas, who is probably the most caring friend that he’s ever met. There’s Mahdi, who is simultaneously hilarious and chill at the same time. And of course, Magnus, who is so incredibly sweet and always includes Even in the conversation. Of course, there’s Sana and her friends who make the occasional appearance. All in all, Even is just completely overwhelmed by the kindness of the people that he surrounds himself with. Namely, though, he can’t believe that he has Isak.

Isak, who had once told him, _ I don’t want mentally ill people in my life, _ is now his support system. Whenever he’s feeling a little down, he knows that Isak will be there. Isak isn’t his therapist or anything, don’t get him wrong. However, sometimes, it really helps to simply be in the presence of someone who cares.

Even allows himself to love and to be loved. And fuck, it feels so amazing. 

 

Fredag 12.05.17 kl 20:39

One minute, he’s singing “Imagine” in front of everyone. The next minute, he sees Yousef walk in. Followed by the rest of the boys. Elias, Mutta, Adam, and no Mikael.

Suddenly, Even is frozen. He can’t help but falter, stop singing, because right now, he would literally rather melt into the earth. And the thing is, the boys are looking back at him too, in stunned silence. There’s no avoiding this one.

But then there’s Isak, his absolutely amazing boyfriend, who’s suddenly right in front of him and rubbing his hand between Even’s shoulder blades. Even points the microphone towards him, and Isak’s begun singing.

“-nothing to kill or die for,” Isak sings, and Even really loves this boy.

“-no religion too,” they sing together.

“Imagine all the people, living life in peace.” The boys join in, and Even wants to feel glad.

He wants to feel glad that now everyone has joined in, and yet, all the people weren’t living in peace. Because his old Bakka friends are leaving one by one, out the door, and it’s all Even’s fault.

Still he plasters a smile on his face and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek. Isak lets out a surprised laugh and kisses Even back. This moment should be enough to keep Even happy, but it isn’t. 

Once the cheering dies down a little bit, Even grabs Isak’s hand, and he heads outside.

Isak doesn’t even ask questions. He can probably tell just how wrong things are. Just how wrong Even is.

Instead, they head out towards the back of the building, and Even lets his back hit the wall behind him.

“Talk to me,” Isak says, and he joins their foreheads together. 

Even breathes. He breathes in the familiar scent of Isak and allows himself to have this. Because after he tells Isak everything, there’s no turning back.

“They’re old friends,” Even says, as if that explains everything.

“Mikael?” Isak guesses, and Even pulls back.

“How do you know Mikael?” Even asks, and the air around him suddenly feels a little bit more thin.

“I stalked your video online, remember?” Isak chuckles, and suddenly, the tone lightens just a little bit. 

“Right,” Even says, and he gives a small smile. It’s not enough to take his mind off of this, but it helps.

What doesn’t help is the way that Isak is looking at him right now. Even loves him, he really does. But the quizzical look on his boyfriends face just makes him want to spill everything. Even wants Isak to know, after all, he trusts him with his life, but he isn’t sure he’s quite ready for that.

“Can we go home?” Even asks instead, because maybe their bedsheets will give him more courage.

“Of course.” Isak whispers, and he threads his fingers through Even’s hair, playing with the strands soothingly. Even melts into the touch, suddenly exhausted.

Isak places the smallest of kisses on his mouth, just enough to make the corners of Even’s mouth involuntarily curl upwards.

Isak’s hands trail down to Even’s shoulders, massaging them soothingly, before grabbing Even’s hands and pulling him forward. 

Together, they walk towards the front of the building, hand in hand. All Even wants to do is sink into the bedsheets, preferably, surrounded by the smell of his beautiful boyfriend. It seems, however, that that isn’t how things are going to go.

Not when the boys are standing at the entrance of SYNG, talking amongst themselves. Not when he sees Elias’ eyes flit towards his own, his smile disappearing. Especially not when the rest of the boys follow suit, and the world around them freezes. 

“Hei, Even,” Elias says hesitantly, stepping forward. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Isak take a step forward as well, shoulders bared protectively. “How are you?”

Even opens his mouth, intending to say something along the lines of,  _ I’m great, now if you’ll excuse us,  _ but he can’t. He can’t because the words are stuck in his throat. He can’t because if he did, then the whispers of his not-so-distant past would come rushing forward. Stuff that even Isak doesn’t know about. 

“I’m, uh, Isak,” Isak replies instead, seemingly to try and spare the awkward silence. If Even wasn’t frozen on the spot, he would kiss Isak’s cheek in gratitude.  _ “Kjæreste hans.” _

Here it is. 

This is the point where they call Even a filthy sinner, throwing the verses that he had maniacally posted on Facebook all those months ago back at him. Even doesn’t believe in karma, but he’d like to think that he deserves this. 

To his surprise, the boys are completely indifferent. 

“Elias,” Elias greets, stepping forward to stick out his hand. Isak shakes it hesitantly, casting a worried glance behind him in Even’s direction. 

Suddenly, all of the boys are coming forward, introducing themselves to Isak, with sheepish grins on their faces. Even wants to join in, he really does. He wants to hug his old friends and tell them that he misses them, but he can’t. He can’t because they’re not his friends anymore. Rather, they are strangers on the street. They are his ultimate  _ what if.  _ Contrary to what some people may think, it isn’t him being bipolar that he’s most ashamed of. What he’s most ashamed of, is the fact that he’s no longer be able to call these people his friends. 

“Even?” Isak’s hesitant and soft voice brings him to the surface once more. Isak reaches a comforting hand to rub his back, and Even leans into the touch, as if it’s a reflex. “You with me?”

That’s what Even loves about Isak, among other things. Isak doesn’t treat his illness as something to share with everyone. He doesn’t tell Even what to do, or in Sonja’s case, what not to do. Instead, he’ll ask privately, if Even is okay. To Even, it means the world that someone cares so much. 

“I’m with you,” Even whispers, and he has to restrain himself from burying his nose into the crook of Isak’s neck. 

“Hey, man,” Elias starts again, and Even can see Yousef coming in from the back of the group as well. “You look good.”

“Thanks,” Even mumbles, swallowing the lump in his throat. “You do too.”

“How’s-“ Yousef clears his throat, blushing at the crack in his voice. “How’s Nissen, then?” 

“Bet it’s not as good as Bakka,” Mutta’s voice pipes in teasingly.

Even gives a small smile, but he can tell that it falls flat. “It’s been okay,” he says, eyes trained on the ground, unable to look his former friends in the eye. 

“And how about-“

_ “Fy faen!”  _ Shouts a voice from the front entrance, and all eyes train on the source of the noise. Even’s stomach drops to the ground, because he’d know that voice anywhere. 

Mikael. 

“What just happened?” Mikael continues, presumably because he hasn’t noticed Even yet. “I didn’t know that Sana was friends with Even! Otherwise I wouldn’t have-“

Mikael freezes, as he walks down the steps, and notices Even and Isak stood in his company. 

Even blinks back tears. 

_ Of course,  _ the boys weren’t actually wanting to be his friend anymore. Mikael didn’t want anything to do with him, because in his eyes, Even is a filthy sinner that deserves to-

“What the fuck?” Isak says, puffing up his chest in the way that he always does whenever he’s angry. “What wouldn’t you have done?”

“Isak,” Even whispers, placing a hand on his chest in order to hold him back. Isak reluctantly remains next to Even, instead of getting in Mikael’s face. 

“I…” Mikael hesitates, and he looks Even in the eyes.

Brown meet blue for the first time in a year. Even doesn’t get butterflies in his stomach anymore like he used to. Whenever Mikael and Even would be staring at each other when all the other boys were talking. It was as if they were lost in their own little world, having silent conversations with one another. Turns out, that was a lot more one-sided than Even had thought.

“If you have something to say, then say it,” Isak retorts, his attempts to break out of Even’s grasp continue. Even, however, keeps an iron grip on his boyfriend.

“Who are you?” Mikael asks instead, his eyes distant and unreadable, so unlike what they used to be.

“Don’t worry about it,” Even pipes in quickly, interrupting Isak before he can even reply. “Isak, let’s just go home.”

“I’m Even’s boyfriend,” Isak says, loud and clear. Even closes his eyes, unable to bear looking at Mikael’s reaction. Not since he’d tried to kiss Mikael. 

“What’s your problem?” he hears Mikael ask, the shuffling of footsteps coming closer. Even can’t open his eyes. If he did, they would be blurry with tears. 

This is his literal worst nightmare, and it’s coming to life right in front of him.

“What’s  _ my _ problem?” Isak repeats, huffing incredulously. “My problem is  _ you.  _ I don’t even know what the fuck happened, but I know that you need to grow up and-”

_ “Isak,” _ Even pleads, low in his ear. He can’t do this anymore. It had been going so well with Elias and everyone, that Even had thought that  _ maybe- _

Obviously it’s not going to work that way.

“Please, can we go home?” he asks, opening his eyes, but only facing Isak. He sees Isak’s expression soften immediately. 

“Of course, baby,” Isak whispers back, all anger immediately gone. He trails his hands up to cup Even’s face tenderly, wiping at the tears streaming down his cheeks. Even’s hadn’t even realised that he’d actually started crying. Even allows himself to lean into the touch.

“We’ll be off now,” Isak says curtly, turning back to the boys that Even has turned his back to. “It was nice to meet you.”

Even can practically feel the glare radiating from Isak’s form.

Instead of doing anything rash, Isak simply snakes his arm around Even’s waist, guiding them away from Even’s old life.

“Even, I’m sorry!” shouts a voice from behind them, and Even has to restrain himself from turning around. Without even looking, he’s knows that it’s Mikael. “I didn’t mean any of those things that I said to you!”

Even freezes, and he hangs his head down. He can’t stop the silent sobs from ripping through his throat, the shaky gasps to pass by his lips. There’s nothing that he can avoid now. 

“Even,” whispers his light, running a gentle hand through his hair. “I’m with you, just keep breathing.”

Even nods, accidentally wrenching the hand from his hair. He doesn’t care. Instead, he takes gasping breaths, in attempt to calm himself down.

“Feel this?” Isak asks, grabbing Even’s hand and placing it on his chest. “Do you feel my heart beating?”

“Yeah,” Even gasps, clutching his hand onto Isak’s chest like it’s a lifeline. Maybe it is.

“Follow it, okay?” Isak continues, his voice low and soft. “Follow the rhythm and match it to your breathing.”

_ Thump thump. _

Even allows himself to be guided by Isak’s heart. After all, Even followed his own heart those many months ago when he took the leap and kissed Isak for the first time. Sometimes, though, it’s okay to follow someone else heart, when your own is a little broken. Sometimes, you can trust that someone else’s heart will save you right back.

His breaths start to even out, slowly but surely.

When he feels strong enough to open his eyes, he comes to the realisation that he is sitting on the concrete, his back against the wall. Isak is kneeled in front of him, and he is slowly stroking Even’s hand on his chest soothingly. His brows are furrowed in concentration, green eyes glazed over with concern. 

“You with me?” Isak asks, bending forward to wipe the tears from Even’s cheeks gently.

“I’m with you,” Even whispers, ducking his head in order to lean into his boyfriends’ soothing touch.

“Are you okay to head home?” Isak asks, smiling ever so softly. “Or did you just want to stay here for a bit?”

“I just want to sleep,” Even murmurs, finally allowing his head to drop back against the wall behind him. Every bone in his body is exhausted. He doesn’t care if it’ll take a lot of effort to head home, he just wants he and Isak’s bed.

“Okay,” Isak says, moving his hands down to grasp both of Even’s hands in order to help him stand up. “Let’s go home, then.”

Even allows himself to be pulled upwards, and he leans the brunt of his weight on Isak. He normally wouldn’t, but he can’t help himself. Not when every single cell in his body is screaming at him to lie down and sleep.

They walk in silence, but it isn’t awkward. Even just simply isn’t up for conversation. Instead, they catch the tram together and sit down, Even’s head resting on Isak’s shoulder.

When they finally arrive home, Even sheds his jacket, his jeans, and flops down on their bed. He shuts his eyes immediately, humming as he feels Isak’s warm hands tucking him in.

“Get some sleep,” Isak murmurs, brushing Even’s hair out of his eyes. His breath is warm and familiar on the side of Even’s face. 

“Love you,” Even murmurs sleepily, nuzzling his face into the pillow a little further. No matter what, he can’t not say it.

“I love you too, so much,” Isak replies, brushing his lips against Even’s temple. “And there’s no pressure to talk about any of this, okay? We do this at your own pace.”

The familiar warmth of sleep undertakes him before he can even reply.

 

Lørdag 13.05.2017 kl. 00:37

When Even wakes up, his nose is pressed into the softest skin in the world. He nuzzles into it, breathing in the wonderful scent of his boyfriend.

He feels Isak’s hands rub up and down his back soothingly in response. Right away, he can tell that Isak is still awake.

Even doesn’t know what time it is, but he knows it’s late. He feels slightly disoriented, because the last thing that he remembers is falling asleep early and-

Oh.

Mikael’s face burns back into the forefront of Even’s memory. Even freezes, and he can distantly hear Isak’s breath hitching, probably because he can tell that Even has woken up.

“Even,” Isak whispers into the tranquility of the night. “You awake?”

“Yeah,” Even replies, small and scared. He curls into Isak’s chest even more, as if it would allow Even to hide from all of his troubles.

“How do you feel?” Isak asks hesitantly. Even can feel it in his hitched breath, and his pounding heart. Isak is nervous, there’s no denying it.

“Like shit,” Even replies, letting out a hollow chuckle. Isak doesn’t laugh along with him.

“They were my old friends,” Even murmurs, letting out a sigh. The darkness and Isak’s warmth give him the courage to speak. If he doesn’t do it now, while he’s still sleep-warm and vulnerable, then he’ll never be able to say it. “Mikael was my best friend.”

Isak presses a kiss into Even’s hair, humming for him to continue.

“We, uh, liked to hang out together a lot,” Even continues, allowing himself to get pulled back into the memories that he has been trying to repress for so long. “Smoked weed and stuff. And, uh, I had a crush on him.”

“A crush?” Isak repeats curiously, and Even can almost hear the gears whirring in his head.

“Yeah,” Even confirms, sighing into Isak’s bare collarbone. “It was the first official crush I’d ever had on a guy. Before that I just assumed that some guys were attractive, but I didn’t think much of it. But Mikael was different.” Even stops for a second.

“How so?” Isak prompts gently.

“I thought he liked me back,” Even says, closing his eyes to shield himself from the world, even though the room is pitch black. “I always caught him looking at me, and I just kind of got the vibe, you know? Mikael is Muslim, though, and I knew that his family wouldn’t accept it.”

“Not all Muslims are homophobic, though,” Isak points out, rubbing Even’s upper arm absentmindedly. “Like Sana, for example.”

“Of course not,” Even agrees. “But I knew for a fact that Mikael’s family was. At this point, I didn’t know that I was bipolar, so, I let this become sort of an obsession for me. I just couldn’t help myself around him, you know?”

“Yeah,” Isak agrees, and Even smiles slightly against Isak’s skin. Even in the sad times, he can’t help but be reminded how much he truly loves Isak.

“Anyways,” Even continues, letting out a shaky breath. “Turns out I was wrong, he never had a crush on me.”

“Did he tell you that?” Isak asks, and although his voice is soothing and soft, Even can hear the curiosity interweaving with it.

“Not in so many words,” Even hesitates for a second. “If you hadn’t guessed already, I was manic, so uh, my decision-making wasn’t exactly spot on. I just remember thinking to myself that he liked me back, and that I had to do some sort of grand gesture to show that, right? So, one day I’m hanging out with him and Yousef, and I just can’t stop thinking about him. So I kissed him.”

“You kissed him, just like that?”

“Just like that,” Even whispers, clenching his shut eyes. “And he freaked out. Pushed me off and told me that it was wrong. That  _ I  _ was wrong.”

“Nothing about you is wrong,” Isak whispers, sending chills down Even’s spine.

“Yousef tried to stop him,” Even says, not ignoring Isak’s comment, however, unable to stop himself from speaking. “But Mikael just kept going, saying that I needed to cure myself. I believed him, because I wanted to impress him, you know? So I borrowed his copy of the Quran and-”

“You memorised it,” Isak whispers, finishing his sentence with finality.

At this, Even lifts his head, searching for Isak’s eyes in the darkness. “How did you know that?” Even asks, and he can barely make out the outline of Isak biting his lip.

“Sonja told me,” Isak says, and Even hitches his breath. “The night that you were manic at the hotel. I called her and she told me off.”

“She did  _ what?” _ Even asks, eyebrows raised, not that Isak could tell anyways.

“I, uh,” Isak hesitates for a bit. “She told me that you were manic, and that it wasn’t the first time you’d done something like this before, you know, be with a guy. She seemed to think that I was just an infatuation caused by you being manic.”

_ “You _ weren’t,” Even says firmly, leaving no room for doubt. “But I can understand why she’d think that. It was basically what I’d told her about the whole Mikael situation. What I didn’t tell her is that I had a crush on Mikael long before I was ever manic.”

“So, Mikael wasn’t just an infatuation?” Isak asks, insecurity lacing through his consonants.

“I don’t really know,” Even says honestly. “Everything after the kiss is a bit of a blur, honestly. I just remember reading the Quran religiously, and then…”

Even stops, letting out a shuddering breath. 

“Take your time,” Isak whispers encouragingly, rubbing his hand up and down Even’s back rhythmically. 

“I barely remember doing it,” Even says, staring out into the darkness of the room. “But one night, I just  _ knew  _ that I had to prove myself to Mikael. So, I posted some passages from the Quran onto the Revue Facebook page.”

“Facebook?” Isak asks, and Even can understand his confusion.

“I used to have a Facebook,” Even answers. “But then I went ahead and posted some really fucking horrible things in a public group. About how homosexuals needed to be stoned and-”

Even breaks off, unable to swallow down the lump in his throat.

“And Mikael saw.” he continues, and he ignores the way that Isak’s breath hitches. “He called me that night, to tell me off. He said that he couldn’t believe I would ever do something so stupid and that he didn’t want to see me anymore.”

Even flops down onto his back, and he feels Isak following his movements.

“I crashed that night,” Even murmurs, allowing the numbness to seep back into his body. The same numbness that followed him around that night. “It was the worst it’s ever been. I’d suddenly realised just what I’d done, and that I couldn’t fix it, so.”

“So?” Isak’s voice is shaky, uncertain.

“So I stole some vodka from my parent’s cupboard, and swallowed down a bunch of my dad’s sleeping pills.”

“Even,” Isak says, his voice thick with tears. “Can I turn the light on?”

“Yeah.”

The lamp switches on, and Even is met with his boyfriends tear-stricken face. Suddenly, Isak is buried into his chest, clinging onto him desperately. Even wraps his arms around Isak’s waist slowly, allowing himself to come back into his own body.

“I don’t remember anything after that,” Even says, rubbing his fingers down Isak’s arms. “I just remember waking up in the hospital, and getting diagnosed.”

“I love you so much,” Isak gasps, his breaths shaky against Even’s own increasingly shaky breaths. “And I’m so fucking happy that you’re in my life.”

“I love you,” Even replies, tightening onto his lifeline. “I love you so much, Isak.”

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Isak says, his form trembling. “You make me so happy, and I’m so proud of you.”

“You saw me back there, though,” Even counters, letting out a long sigh. “I couldn’t face them.”

“Even,” Isak says, lifting his head up from Even’s chest in order to rest their foreheads against one another. “I know that you will be able to face them, if that’s what you want. You’re so fucking brave.”

“It felt like my heart was going to rip out of my chest,” Even replies. “How is that brave?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Isak murmurs, closing his eyes gently. His long lashes tickle Even’s cheeks. “Being brave is being able to admit that you’re scared. And I know it’s terrifying, but it’s so worth it.”

“I just don’t know if they ever want to see me again,” Even whispers, closing his eyes as well.

“They do, Even,” Isak says, brushing his fingers against Even’s lips ever so slightly. “They want to see you. You just need to take that leap.”

“I want them in my life,” Even admits, and his heartbeat is finally able to calm down a little bit. “If they’ll have me.”

“I think they want you,” Isak confirms, nudging his nose slightly against Even’s. Even opens his eyes again to meet Isak’s. “It’s all in your hands now.”

Even presses a kiss to Isak’s lips, grabbing onto a chunk of Isak’s hair desperately. He feels Isak’s breath quicken, going pliant against Even’s body as their bodies tangle even further together.

They fall asleep intertwined, hearts beating together.

 

Lørdag 13.05.2017 kl. 13:01

 

**_To: Yousef_ **

_ Hey, Yousef. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to meet up, grab some coffee? _

 

**_From: Yousef_ **

_ Hei, Even! I’d love to. _

**Author's Note:**

> Come [talk](https://unendeligtid.tumblr.com/) emo with me yo 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
